


Surfing and jealousy

by KrisTon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisTon/pseuds/KrisTon
Summary: Kara and Lena go to the coast to rest after defeating the gods. Kara is a hopeless and  oblivious idiot in love.  And Lena is trying to fix it in every way.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

"Alex, we need to find out, what Lex plot with caught gods. We don't have time to rest." Kara said, standing in the hall of DEO.  
They managed to rescue Breiny in last moment almost. A couple second later and all would be over. And she wanted to catch the greatest villain in the universe. But Alex offer her to go on the vacation.  
"Now you need to rest. After all... Kryptonite attack, mad gods... And you need to fix your friendship with Lena." Alex said.  
"But..."  
"Don't worry. We hold here one week without you."  
After few hours Kara and Lena landing in San Francisco and raced by rented car on the Pacific coast highway.  
Lena seemed surprised, but agreed to an offer to rest by the ocean quickly. She wanted to restore the relationship with Kara very much. And Luthor understood that it could be a good opportunity for this.  
"Alex gave us surfing courses." Kara took out from the backpack two glossy papers.  
"What?" Lena looked away from the road and saw to the blond. "No. I don't..."  
"Why? It will be fun..."  
"Yes. If you invulnerable alien."  
"Lena... Come on... Thousands people surfing..."  
Meanwhile, car turned onto the road, leading to the luxurious mansion.  
"We are on the spot." Lena said , turn off the engine.  
Kara gazed to the large house towering in front of her.   
"All DEO could accommodate here, are you know?" She whispered in awe.  
"May be." The brunette snorted and led Supergirl inside.  
She offered her guest spacious room with a splendid view on the ocean.  
"You can choose any room if ..." Lena started, when Kara froze on the threshold.  
"No, no. I like it... It's awesome... Ughm... Where is your room?"  
"Next door." Lena answered, and blushed slightly.  
"Oh! Ok." Kara put her backpack next to the huge bed. "Can we swim a little later?"  
"Of course." Lena smiled.  
Some hours later, after swimming the girls returned to the mansion. They replaced in the spacious kitchen. Kara sat on the bar stool at the counter and watched by the cooking Lena.  
"I don't knew, that you can cook."  
"Is it because I am a multi milliarder, or I am Luther?" The brunette raised eyebrow .  
"No, no." Kara waved hands. "Or may be yes... Because, you... wealthy." She added.  
"I had many lonely evenings... And I can drink the alcohol and eat takeout to spend it, or learn to cook. I choose the cooking."  
Kara bit her bottom lip to imagine the brunette, cooking in her penthouse long lonely evenings. In contrast, of Supergirl Lena had not the friends. And it was awful in companionable blond's opinion.  
"Kara?" - Lena`s voice withdrew Kara from her thoughts. " The dinner is ready." And the brunette put the steaming plate on the counter.  
"Mmmmm... Yummy." Supergirl mumbled with stuffed mouth.  
"Kara! It`s just veggie`s salad with eggs." Lena snorted.  
"Does not matter. It`s tasty."  
The girls finished the dinner and went to their rooms. Kara fall asleep promptly despite her enthusiastic expectation of the morning surfing lesson. But she woke at midnight from strange sound. It was a woman cry. Lena had a nightmare.  
Kara without any thoughts about what she is doing, rushed into the brunette's room. Lena tossing and turning in the bed. Her hair was disheveled, lips were bitten and fingers squeezed the blanket edge very tight.  
"Lex! No, please... Don't do it..." CEO screamed suddenly.  
Kara went to the bed without hesitation and put her hand on the brunette`s forehead carefully. It could compare with a sun's temperature.  
"Lena." The blonde stroked her thumb to the Lena`s cheek. "Wake up."  
But it was unsuccessful. Kara tried to shake the woman slightly. But not result. Then Supergirl saw a glass on the nightstand and splashed water on the hot face.  
The green eyes opened and widened of the amazing.  
"Kara? What are you doing here?"  
"You had a nightmare... And I..." The blonde embarrassed understanding that she stand front the brunette in the underwear only. "I... Me... Good night." And Kara run out from the Lena`s room.  
Supergirl was able to calm her breath and heart only in her bedroom after some minutes. She felt slightly tingling on her fingertips, which touched Lena`s silky skin.


	2. Chapter 2

The scent of pancakes woke up Kara the next morning. After taking a shower and dressing up, she made her way downstairs to the kitchen.  
"Good morning, sleepyhead." The brunette smiled and put on the table stack of hot pancakes. Lena`s face did not have trace of nightmare at all. It was seemed as Kara had a dream. Supergirl shook her head, throwing this weird thoughts, and grabbed a chocolate syrup.  
"Are you ready to surfing today?" She asked, chewing her treat.  
"Aghm... I... May be not today?" Lena put her fork and knife on the table and gazed at Kara with a supplication. "I'll just look at you."  
"Ok." Kara could not resist against this look.  
But everything had changed on the beach. Their trainer was a handsome athletic man with long blonde hair and charming smile.  
"Hi. I am Rob. And I will teach you to serf." He shook hands both stunned girls.  
"Kara." "Lena." The girls introduced.  
"Ok. Today are perfect waves for beginners, but we will start on the sand... I must teach you some basics." Rob pointed on the two boards, lying on the ground.  
"Let's started!" Kara shouted with exciting.  
Lena, who didn't want to serf, change her mind. "He reminds me of someone. But who? And he is attractive." She thought and went to the board.  
The girls were training until noon. Kara as expected was a quick learner. So, Rob paid all of his attention for Lena. He touched the brunette to show some movements, and Kara felt a strange mixture of the irritation, anger and... jealousy?  
"No. I am not jealous". Supergirl thought, and took a glance at the perfect Lena's body, wearing in sexy swimsuit.  
After training, the girls returned into the home to have lunch.  
"Kara. Are you sulking on me?" Lena asked suddenly.  
"What? No... I... I am not. Why do you think so?" Kara tried to pretend surprised. "Well... You silk throughout all the lunch and don't eat".  
The blond ate all her food quickly and said: "It's about Rob... I don't like him. He is... Aghm... Rustic?"   
"Pardon me?" Lena laughed.  
"I mean... He wasn't polite to you... He touched you so..." Kara stumbled.  
"Kara are you jealous?" The brunette cut off her friend.  
"No!! Not at all!"  
"Good. Because I am about to meet him today. He invited me in the local seafood restaurant". Lena smiled.  
"Oh... But... Ok..." Kara stumbled again.  
The rest of the day the blond was silent and slightly sad. Lena tried to stir up her, but it was unsuccessfully.  
Kara didn't want to confess the course of her bad mood. Neither to Lena nor to even herself. And CEO decided to give Supergirl some time, and to leave her along. So the girls spent the time apart. Lena read the book from vast and impressive Luthor's library and the blond just strolled around lost in her thoughts.  
Kara had been seating on the couch in the living room, when Lena entered the room. The brunette was wearing a tight deep neckline black dress. "She is absolutely breathtaking". The blonde thought, and said clearing her throat: "Where are you going?"  
"My date, Kara. Did you forget about it?" Lena raised an eyebrow.  
"Fuck!" Supergirl scolded to herself. " This outfit... For surf trainer? It's too much..." She said, trying not to stare at the brunette too obviously.  
"What do you mean?" CEO frowned and folded arms on the chest.   
Kara traced this movement and swallowed thickly. The stunning view on Lena's neckline became even more breathtaking.   
"I mean... You are so smart, and beautiful, and strong... And you are a billionaire... But Rob... He is just Rob... Rustic guy ... And not more... You deserve more."  
"Kara! Stop. What are you talking about? I don't recognize you. Kara, who I know, always was a tolerant, patient, broad-minded ... But now... What happened for you?" Lena seemed confused.  
"Nothing... That's all right. Go on your date!" Supergirl almost screamed and ran out from the room. Lena shook her head and went out from the mansion.  
Kara lay on the bad and tried to untangle clew of her thoughts and feelings. "What is the hell happening? Why am I acting like a bitch? Or in love? But I am not in love with Lena... We just friends.... Oh, Rao... I am in love with Lena." After hour, the blond fell asleep tiered by these thoughts and overwhelming feelings.  
Next morning Supergirl decided to apologize to Lena. But she didn't find the brunette in the kitchen, or in the bedroom.  
"She spent the night with... Noooo... She couldn't..." Kara shook her head and came out the mansion. She looked around, and noticed only one board for surfing, leaning to the wall. Her board...  
"It is mean... Fuck!!!" Blond concentrated for hearing Lena's heartbeat. It was very, very fast. "Something happened. Something bad". Kara rushed to the beach.   
There was no one on the coast. But in the ocean she noticed a board, and a dark-haired head. The head appeared on the surface and then plunged under the water. Kara flew on her superspeed, dived, grabbed Lena's body and returned to the coast. She laid her very carefully on the sand. Brunette's heart beat very slowly now. Only Kriptonian's ear can hear it.  
"Lena. Lena, please... Wake up". Kara almost sobbed. But CEO was absolutely motionlessly. "Don't leave me, please. I need you so much". Supergirl said, leaned down and touched Lena's lips her own.   
"So, should I have almost die to be kissed you?" There was a hoarse voice.  
"Lena! Are you ok?!" Kara screamed. "You scared me... Stop... Did you want my kiss?" The blond added embarrassed.  
"And wanting now my jealous hero". Lena smirked and pulled another woman to kiss.


End file.
